This invention relates to a terminal position assurance for an electrical connector. More specifically, this invention relates to a terminal position assurance that slides relative to the electrical connector.
In electrical systems, an electrical connector is adapted to act as a connector mount for a terminal assembly between a power or signal source and various relays, circuit breakers, and other electronic connections. In conventional systems, the electrical connector is often formed with an opening for receiving an electrical terminal.
In addition, the conventional electrical connector may include a terminal position assurance. The terminal position assurance is a mechanism that ensures the electrical terminal is properly positioned in the electrical connector and that helps retain the electrical terminal in the electrical connector. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,074 illustrates an electrical connector that includes a cavity for receiving an electrical terminal as well as a terminal position assurance device. It would be advantageous to have an alternative electrical connector with a terminal position assurance that is limited in movement before the terminal assembly is installed in the cavity and that also ensures that the terminal assembly is located in a fully inserted position within the cavity.